


The main base // RiRen

by fangrill144



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheerleaders, M/M, Or am I, gay af, lol jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangrill144/pseuds/fangrill144
Summary: Eren finally gets a spot in one of the best cheerleading teams in the world...but what he didn't expect is that much drama and such a gorgeous yet 160cm talented teammate.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren could feel his sweat slowly dripping down his face. This was it. His only chance to get to the best cheerleading team in the country. They have won 5 nationals in a row so Eren was extremely lucky that he had a chance to get on the audition. "Hey! You should probably move before The Originals start tumbling." Suddenly said a girl with an annoyed tone of voice. "What? Originals?" Eren didn't even notice that he was standing in the middle of the gym. "Shit dude, you really don't know anything ha? The Originals are those who were on the team last year." She said while grabbing his hand so she could drag him in the corner where all the other people who auditioned were. Eren turned around to ask her some more questions but she was lost in the group of people already. He closed his eyes and sighed to release the stress a little but he was as nervous as before.

"OK Originals let's show this newbies how it's done!" The voice of their coach JJ (Jason Jackson) jump scared him to the point that he jumped a little. But his eyes were soon on amazing athletes who started their tumbling warm up. Since Eren was one of the best in tumbling he wasn't all that impressed but at the moment he saw that one guy, he was speechless. His technique seemed perfect and Eren was so surprised that he didn't even notice how short that guy really was. He just stood there with his mouth open in surprise.

"Oi, the fuck you staring at!" Eren got jump scared once again but this time it was by this man's deep and intimidating voice. "Uhm sorry....uuuhhh" Younger boy was in a too big of a shock to speak normally which The Original didn't like so he just left him a quiet 'tch' and continued practising. 

Soon he had to get his act together for the audition, after all he was trying to get in this team for four years. But he couldn't get his eyes of the guy who he saw earlier. When he had the time he was asking all the people around if they knew everything. He was lucky that one of The Originals Hanji Zoë was very open and friendly. He didn't learn much though. He was auditioning for the team of his dreams after all. But he knows that his name is Levi,his 18 and that he was in this time when it started it 7 years ago. Which means he was in the one of the best teams in the country when he was 11 years old.

The audition went....well. Eren was never sure if he was good enough. The only thing he was sure about was tumbling. But now he's not sure about that either since everyone was good. When he finnaly arrived home he was too tired to shower, so he went straight to bed. The next morning sudden phone ringing woke him up. He reached his hand on the table next to the bed to get his phone but it was too far so the only thing he felt was pain on his face when he fell of the bed. The phone stopped ringing and Eren really took his time picking it up. He was left with the message. "Eren Yeager, I should tell you this over the phone so I'll make it quick. You were one of the newbs who made it to the team. Whualla that's it. You already know the practice schedule and if you don't look for it on our official site. Your future worse nightmare, Jason Jackson" Eren was too tired to be happy about it but he had to check the practice schedule. He opened his laptop and searched for the side. His eyes couldn't stop closing and the light screen didn't help at all. But what happened was unexpected and left Eren staring at the screen for a few secunds before starting to breathe again. The first practice starts in half of hour. It didn't seem logical at all but he knew he's not just seeing things. He better hurry.  
Morning air made it harder for Eren to run so he was out of breath after a few minutes. He wasn't sure if he's running to the right gym couse there is 3 of them but it's not like he can change his mind right now. Cars passing by in a fast pase but the boy's vision was already blurry so he just tried concentrating on the running alone. After a long run he finnaly saw his destination. The realief that he felt was insane couse he still had 10 minutes the practice starts.

He already knew where the changing rooms were so there wasn't any problem finding them. The obvious smell of the changing rooms filled his whole brain when he entered. He saw a bunch of clothes and shoes everywhere around the room. There was no one else changing couse he saw the last group of people left just when he entered. He was already dressed for the practice so the only thing he had to do was put the right shoes on and hurry up.  
Everyone was lined up and already in their "group" for stunts. Only two groups had three people in it and Eren really didn't want to go to one of those. He could feel the death glare and he got chills. "Yeager! Go to the left stunt!" These words were the last thing he wanted to hear but it was so convenient like in some kind of fanfictions that his adopted sister reads. Hopefully she won't tell anyone in the team. Well anyways he slowly started to walk towards the stunt group. Every secund and with every step he could feel the death glare getting closer and closer. "Well you sure took your time," Levi said before focusing his attention back to JJ.

Eren could barely focus on the coach's directions since all he was able to think about was the pressure of being in the same stunt as three Originals. Petra Ral, their flier was chosen for flier of the year last season. And Hanji Zoë their "back" was in Top 10 bases last two years. He didn't even want to think about Levi's individual achievements.

So there he was. In one of the best teams in the world in the same stunt as 3 Originals. He was always used to being the main base but now that role belongs to Levi so he'll have to learn how to be a side base fast. It's not like he was completely clueless. He just has to get used to it that's all. Especially he has to get used to Levi standing less than a few centimetres away from him every time they're stunting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat....sweat everywhere. That's the only way to describe this situation. JJ was not going easy on them even though it's their first practice together. No one looked like that they were used to it. There was not a single person who wasn't visibly dying. 

"Ok, take 5!" Were the holy words of their lives as they slowlu walked into a slightly colder hallway next to the gym and set down on the wooden beam that were placed next to both walls. Firstly no one was able to really be talkative since everyone was completely out of breath barely sitting without falling of the smaller beam. But slowly with every secund there were more people starting to talk. But Eren didn't bother with trying to listen and understand what they're saying. He looked at Mikasa sitting on the beam in front of him. She was talking to a smaller flyer with blond messy bun. Her hair were covering most of her face so Eren didn't really spend much time trying to recognize her. He looked around on the walls that was full of posters that were mostly ruined by small holes made with drawing pins. Of course those were placed at questionable places but I guess that should be expected from students. That may or may not be a part of the male gender. 

"Ok darlings, we have a minute left," said one of The Originals Hanji. "I'll get some more water. Does anyone need any?" Eren never saw so many hands raised at the same time. Even in class. But it is understandable since the practice is not close to it's end. Hanji left while the others slowly started to get up. The feeling of standing on his legs again wasn't the best at the moment since he still felt like they are going to fall off any second now. 

After the practise everyone started to move towards the changing rooms. And Eren was no different. "Petra's stunt! Can I have a secund with you?!" An annoyed sigh came out of Levi's mouth as he turned around giving Eren a glare. He followed him to their coach who was holding a piece of paper. It looked torn and there was something written on it with a red pen. "So...as you all know we need a single group for competitions," he started explaining everything we already know. He just wants more wins so he'll have us to compete as a group on competitions. That would mean extra practices and absolutely no time to study but Eren was in. Actually, no one complained. When JJ was done they all ran to the changing rooms since Eren, Hanji and Petra have to use the bus to get home. Petra's bus goes other way than Eren's but she has more time. While Eren and Hanji are going to miss their bus if they don't get to the station in 3 minutes. Everyone was out of the changing rooms which Eren has to admit is weird. He didn't think they were there for that long. But apparently they were there for 15 minutes. 

After not even changing and just grabbing his things he just ran out of school feeling the cold air. There was no time to appreciate it but it was worth it since he got on a stinky bus in a last second. He sat in the back of the bus what there was no one and decided he's going to write down the schedule for the bus and practices so he won't be missing any.

Pratice:  
MONDAY - 2pm-5pm, 6pm-9pm (extra)  
TUESDAY - 5:30am- 8am (extra), 5pm-10pm  
WEDNESDAY - 3pm-6:40pm (extra) , 6:45pm-9pm, 9pm-11pm(extra)  
THURSDAY - 5:30am-8am (extra), 6pm-10pm  
FRIDAY - 6am-7am(extra), 5pm-9pm  
SATURDAY - 8am-12am, 4:45pm-7pm, 7:10pm- 9pm (extra)  
SUNDAY - 7am-9am (extra), 9:30am-12:45

 

The buses I'll need:  
MONDAY- 5:20am, 9:30pm  
TUESAY- no bus in the morning so I'll try and ask someone for help with it, 10:05pm is the last bus so good luck  
WEDNESDAY- too late for buses here   
THURSDAY- no bus rip, 10:15pm  
FRIDAY- 7:25am, 9:35pm  
SATURDAY- 1pm, idk why there's no buses small town problems I guess  
SUNDAY- 12:50 whyyyy

There are three gyms but only on Monday's they have practise at his school and on Sunday's at some other gym which is much smaller than other two and much farther too.Eren put his phone in his pocket as he slowly stands up from his seat. There was not a lot of people on the bus so he felt a little better. The only thing he didn't want after practice was to walk up the hill where he lives. It's only around 10 minutes of walking if you take your time.   
The bus stopped and Eren stepped out of it back to the fresh air. The bus station was clean and still in a good shape since it's new so that was definitely a plus. He looked around to see some small cornfields and a gas station on the other side of the road where there was also a bus station just a much older one. It was cold. Probably because he wasn't wearing much. He should've change or at least put on a jacket before he ran of to the bus. Soon he was in front of his house, turning the key in the lock and feeling the soft warm air. The house was empty and dark til one by one lights slowly lightened the place up. Eren threw his bag on the floor and almost ran to the fridge. He needed food and only food. Grabbing almost everything in the fridge he went to the dinning table and started eating from lettuce to chips and cereal. Eating was what kept him sane. He wasn't even near to fat couse burned everything with ease and he couldn't gane much weight to begin with.

After cleaning up so it looked presentable he took his bag and ran to his room. Well more like slowly crawled to his room. The room was messy and it missed fresh air and light but Eren couldn't care less. The walls were filled with pictures of bands and quoted from songs and his closet was full of drawings of youtubers and anime characters. On the wall next to his table there were shelfs with medals and trophies that r earned. There were a lot of them since he started cheering when he was 4 and in his life he competed in double stunts, individual, groups and coed teams. Also it could be noticed that he had some medals from school's gymnastics. On the other side of the room there were other shelfs with a lot of manga and some books. He had a lot of unnecessary crap in his room aswell but he couldn't get rid of it couse he'd feel bad. The only thing he really cared about being tidy was his bed. Even if floor next to it looked like shit he always had his bed as clean as possible. He couldn't stand it not being tidy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it doesn't suck and sorry for my shit grammar.


End file.
